Recent statistics indicate that an average person owns seventeen pairs of footwear, such as various combinations of tennis shoes, dress shoes, high-heel shoes, boots, or the like. Owning such a significant number of footwear can lead to organizational problems. For instance, it is common for footwear to be stored on a floor area of a person's bedroom or closet. However, storing footwear on a floor area can lead to the footwear becoming disorganized, cluttered, lost, and/or separated. Furthermore, the footwear can be damaged by being stepped on or by coming into contact with other objects stored nearby. Thus, it is beneficial to organize the footwear by storing the footwear in compartments that keep the footwear off the floor and together in pairs. Furthermore, it is beneficial if the compartments are operable to store the footwear in a manner that keeps the footwear readily viewable and easily accessible.
Numerous organization systems are currently available for organizing items, such as footwear, using compartments. Such systems may include systems of racks, drawers, and/or shelves. However, currently available systems are generally formed from rigidly formed materials, which do not provide for variability in sizing for the compartments. For instance, a shelving system made of wood may present a plurality of compartments that are sized such that a user may store and organize tennis shoe-sized footwear. However, if the user owns a pair of full-length boots, the user cannot fit the boots in the tennis shoe-sized compartments without folding and potentially damaging the boots. Furthermore, if a user has a system with a large compartment that is sized to hold a full-length pair of boots, such a compartment may present a waste of space should the user discard the full-length pair of boots and no longer have the need for the large compartment. Thus, present organization systems do not provide for the variability necessary to store and organize various types, styles, and sizes of items, nor do the systems have the capability to change compartment sizes in response to changes in the types, styles, and sizes of shoes owned by the user.